Something
by Yelhsa D
Summary: This is different from Mirage's story "Something". Kurt needs to find a way to tell Kitty how he feels. (Yes Kurtty fluff...)


Something   
  
By: Yelhsa D   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters within this story. I   
don't own the Beatles or any of their stuff either. {Scooby-Doo is copyrighted   
to Cartoon Network.}  
  
Summary: This is different from Mirage's story "Something". She read this and   
encouraged me to put it up so here it is! Yes it's an extremely large piece of   
Kurtty fluff, but who cares?!! This takes place after Middleverse and before   
Turn of the Rogue. Mmmkay? Enjoy my story!  
  
Kurt Wagner laid on his bed listening to the Beatles late one Friday   
night. Everyone else in the Xavier mansion was asleep except for him. All he   
could do was think about Kitty. He'd been crazy for her since the first time   
he'd laid eyes on her. Sadly, she didn't appear to feel the same way. "Who   
could blame her? Kurt thought, Who would like a blue fuzzy elf?" "Well, maybe   
I do have some good qualities. " Kurt thought out loud while looking at himself   
in the mirror. "Let's see, uhh..., I have a tail." He said flicking it about   
proudly. "Most guys my age don't have any facial hair; then again most guys   
weren't born with it." He sat down glumly on his bed. "Face it Blue-Boy,   
you're a freak." He said to himself.   
  
The song changed on his CD. Something in the way she moves/Attracts ne like no other lover/Something in the way she woos me/Don't wanna leave her now/You know know I believe in how. Irony slapped the poor guy in the face. "Maybe I should talk to big brother Scott in the morning." He said. He then crawled into bed and fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Kurt walked to Scott Summer's room down the hall from his   
own. "Big Brother Scott, are you up?" Kurt said in his thick German accent.   
  
"Come on in.", Scott said yawning, "What's up besides me?"   
  
"I kind of have a problem." Kurt said sitting down next to him.   
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Scott asked with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"It's Kitty. I've liked her since, since, probably the first time I saw her. I can't get her out of my mind. It's like her face is tattooed on my brain never to be removed. She would never like me. I mean, well, look at me, I'm a big blue freak!" Kurt said staring down at the floor, head in his hands.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Kurt. I'm surprised myself that Jean even likes me. I mean, what girl would want to have a guy that could look you in the eyes and literally kill you?" Scott said laughing at himself.   
  
"Okay, you made your point, but how am I supposed to know if she likes me?"   
  
"We could ask Jean. She might know. Or you could ask Kitty yourself."   
  
"No way!! We'll ask Jean. But you're going to ask her. Don't say that I asked you to do it or something like that because she might tell Kitty. If that happened I would probably go into conniptions or something."   
  
  
"All right, all right. I won't, don't worry."   
  
"Thanks Big Brother Scott!" Kurt said as he BAMFed himself out of the room.   
  
"Wait till Jean finds out; you'll be in for a big surprise, Kurt old buddy."   
  
"So Kurt likes Kitty." Jean said to Scott as they sat under a tree in the   
backyard of the Xavier estate that afternoon.   
  
"Yep. He told me the whole story this morning. Apparently he's liked her for a pretty long time. And she likes him. How convenient. So how shall we set this thing up?" Scott said in reply.   
  
"I've got it!", Jean said, "At the 60's dance next Friday, we'll all go to the   
dance and hook them up there."   
  
"That's a pretty good idea!", Scott said. "Come on now. It's time for practice in the Danger Room." The two walked back to the mansion, brimming over with excitement.   
  
After about an hour of dodging laser beams and other various things Kitty   
and Jean were off having girl talk in Kitty's room. "So you still like   
Nightcrawler, huh?" Jean asked.   
  
"Yep." Kitty replied looking out the window at Kurt playing football with Scott and Evan. "I like the way he 'BAMFs' around   
and stuff like that."   
  
"Maybe you should tell him so, Kitty."   
  
"Are you crazy??!!! I'm way too shy to do something or anything remotely like that!!!"   
  
"I felt the same way about Scott. What guy would want a girl who knew what he   
was thinking all the time? He could never surprise me with anything. I'd   
always know what he was going to get me for my birthday, Christmas, and other   
such things. Then he came to me. Everything just sort of fell into place. It   
was almost like he could read my mind."   
  
"Maybe we should all go to the 60's dance on Friday. I'll bet you and Kurt will hook up there."   
"All right. I'll go, but only if you help me pick out what to wear." Kitty said giggling as she and Jean began rummaging through her closet.  
  
The week passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was Friday night.   
"Nervous, Kitty?" Jean asked her as they were getting ready for the dance.   
  
"You have no idea." She said fixing her hair.   
  
"Girls, are you ready?" Scott asked as he knocked on the door.   
  
"Coming." They said in reply. Scott was dressed in bellbottom pants, an unbuttoned leather vest, with a bandana tied around his head, and his constant ruby red sunglasses. Kurt and Evan were with him. Kurt was looking somewhat Shaggyish from Scooby-Doo with the big green shirt and brown bellbottoms. Evan was wearing the basic Beatles look before they all got higher than a kite. Jean was wearing a tie-dye shirt and bellbottom jeans. "Come on Scott, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Jean said taking his hand.   
  
"Are you coming Kurt?" Evan asked.   
  
"I'll be with you guys in a minute. I'm going to wait on Kitty."   
  
"Okay, see you in a minute." Evan turned to catch up with Scott and Jean.   
  
"Uh...Kitty, are you ready?" He asked nervously.   
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." She said walking towards the door. "Okay Kitty-cat, don't get nervous now." She thought to herself. She opened the door with Kurt standing there ready to escort her to the dance. Kitty was in the traditional Daphne dress from Scooby-Doo, purple headband and all.   
  
"You look nice, Kitty." Kurt said sheepishly.   
  
"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself, Shaggy." She said blushing. She took his arm and they walked down to the car. They all got in the convertible and away they went.   
  
The dance was nearing an end and still nothing had happened between Kurt   
and Kitty. "Kurt, I thought you and Kitty were going to get together." Said   
Scott as he set down next to Kurt on the bleachers in the gym, where the dance   
was being held.   
  
"It's no use, Scott. She would never like me let alone dance with me."   
"Sure she would. Come on, ask her to dance. It's the last dance of the night." The lights began to dim and familiar music began to play. Then he   
saw her. It was like everything went black and all he could see was Kitty.   
  
"Kitty, would you like to dance?" Kurt asked.   
  
"I'd love to." She said. Something in the way she moves/Attracts me like no other love/something in the way she woos me/Don't wanna leave her now/You know I believe in how. The old song played. Kurt put his arms around Kitty pulling her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Kurt for the longest time, I..." She broke off.   
  
"I know. Me too." He replied softly in her ear. All of a sudden Kurt BAMFed them outside the gym. Then without another word they shared a kiss beneath the   
moonlit sky.  
  
  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
